I'll Be Missing You
by alo
Summary: This fic is about a blossoming romance, but is stopped because one of them has been killed. to me this is really really sad. i dunno about u ppl. anyway, itsa SongFic. which is sung by P-diddy (a poppular american Rapper) plz R&R!!


A/N: this is a sad story, lol, im warning you, I hope it turns out to be Sad anyways, a slight OOC as usual. Hope you like.(if you want to know more about this Song email me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors, the song, or the show. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someone that they truly loved....  
  
Check it out....  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "if only I could have one more chance, one more time to go back and save her! I should have protected her, not abandon her after that dumb fight. Whats wrong with me?!" Syaoran said queitly to himself as he was the last one Left standing over her grave, tears sliding down his face, still reading the same words That were written down on the cold, hard, stone. 'Sakura Kinomoto, born on April 1st, died September 15th, we will miss you with all our hearts Sakura.' The same words said on the gravestone.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Syaoran was walking with Sakura down the park where they discovered a Beautiful spring with Cherry Blossoms, when she said how much she wanted that Particular blossom on the top of the tree, but it was too hard to get to. When she turned around, Syaoran was already at the top, waving the beautiful pink flower in his hands, then jumped down and gave it to her. "Sakura.." he said, gazing softly into her emerald eyes, "Yes Li?" she asked, melting into his arms looking into his soft dark chocolate eyes, as they both got closer for a kiss, right when their lips where about to touch, Kero pushed them away and bit Syaoran in the nose, Sakura started to giggle and brush herself off as Syaoran pried off Kero. (A/N: lol)  
  
end of flashback ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
  
Notorius they got to know that  
  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
  
Open up the gates for me  
  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain gets louder, as the dark clouds move in, Syaoran Falls on his knees and balls up his fist and punches the ground, "damnit Sakura!! Why'd you have to leave me like this?! It was too soon! You were only 13!!!" he screams into the sky blaming The killer who killed her, for his pain and his loss "you dumb baka!! She was too young!! Why?!.why..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~flash back~  
  
syaoran was walking back from school, still steamed about how sakura was acting that day, "I guess she started her 'period' or whatever, I should stay away from her for a lil while until she clears up.." When he went over to her house later that day, he saw a whole bunch of news vans, Police, and ambulance at her house. He ran over and saw a white sheet covering A small body, along with police looking around in their, and the news reporter explaining what happened. "a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto was just reported dead after a seriouse attacker had locked her in her room while shewas home alone, and had raped her, and then shot and stabbed her repeatedly, we have not cought him yet..but we are still searching for clues.." Syaoran was shocked, he couldn't move. Was he hearing right?! Are they sure It was the right girl?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's kinda hard wit you not around  
  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Everyday we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe  
  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
  
You and me takin' flics  
  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
  
Still can't believe you're gone  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remembering all the times they went through, when he stopped when they Began as enimies, "why'd I waste my time in the beginning dissing her, and Bringing her down?! Maybe if I would have went over to her house, And caught that asshole, none of this would have had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somebody tell me why...  
  
One black morning  
  
When this life is over  
  
I know, I'll see your face  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
when Syaoran turns on the radio when he gets home, he listens to a song which might lift the sadness and hole in his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray ~*~*~*~*~  
  
when Syaoran was walking around town later that week, he see's many things that signals him that Sakura will always be with him, when he looks into a store window, he swore he saw his reflection replaced with the angel called Sakura. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
when Syaoran is older, an adult now. He managed to move to america to Stop them from making him marry the one He does not love. When out of the blue, A young girl who looked like Sakura did in 4th grade, Runs up to him and asks him for some spare change, "Please? Im a poor orphaned child!" she says, then he brings her to the orphanage and adopts her. "oh yeah, sir you look kinda familiar!" she says, as he tucks her into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran goes back to Japan to plant A small cherry tree on Sakuras grave, With his newly adopted child with him, helping him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We'll miss you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: awww wasn't that sad? I just had to have him adopt a reincarnated form of Sakura. Anyway, I hope you liked it! If you didn't, (gets in firefighting outfit again) im prepared! Now, all you have to do is REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
